1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-181597 describes a technique for dividing a conference area into a plurality of areas based on boundary position information received from a boundary position information transmitting apparatus, and delivering conference materials to a conference participant according to the area in which the participant is located.